


Not So Different

by KeevaCaereni



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counterpart to Alike. Beast Boy's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Different

Honestly, they're not all that different, Robin and him. People see Robin being all intense and Bat-like and him being all goofy and they think it's impossible. A couple's gotta be able to relate, you know? People don't see all the stuff they've got in common.

They're both from legacies, for a start. Beast Boy was raised for this life, and so was Robin. They both have family in the spandex community.

They were both abandoned by their families, and they both found a new one in the Titans.

They're both outdoor people, which is good, 'cause Beast Boy might know what's good to eat and what'll kill you but Robin knows the names of things.

It also helps that they're both orphans, even if they never mention it. There's this whole part of them that the other just gets, that is understood. That helps them deal with each others demons.

Robin's the closest anyone's ever got to just being, too. It doesn't matter whether he does martial arts or gymnastics, he lets loose while he's moving, and BB can relate to that. Animals just are, and so is BB when he is one. Robin knows about flying too. How falling is the best thing ever, if you know something will catch you. How moving in midair is the ultimate rush, the ultimate freedom. How catching yourself makes you feel in control.

They like the same kind of music, even if Beast Boy likes pretty much all kinds. He's trying to get Robin to listen to more rock music, but no luck so far. He's hopeful though. Robin's been doing things lately he wouldn't have before.

They both like to cuddle at night, sharing body heat and comfort too. Sharing a bed means Beast Boy's around to give Robin post-workout massages, and Robin's there to hold him when Beast Boy wakes screaming.

Both have been fascinated by someone dangerous. The whole thing with Slade terrified Beast Boy, because losing Robin to a psycho was too awful to think about. When Robin was infected by that dust stuff, they honestly thought he was crazy for a while. Beast Boy's seen that before. He didn't want that to happen to Robin.

They both love strawberry ice cream and stupid cop movies. Robin spends most of his time pointing out the characters' mistakes, and BB mocks the villains' daft schemes. Come on, why would mystical surfers rob banks dressed as Presidents?

Strangers don't get them, but the team does. Raven even told them it was about time when she figured it out. Star cooked them a Tamaranean celebration cake ( which they pretended to enjoy) and Cy just clapped BB on the back and challenged him to Gamestation. The public reaction, however, embarrased them both.

Whenever people ask BB about it, about them, he just grins at them. Like he said, not so different. Not so different at all.


End file.
